SAMURAI HERO
by honeysyrup
Summary: Old secrets arise when,tired of the antiforeign sentiment proliferating in Edo, 16 year old Naruto decides to become a samurai legend and show the world that even somebody with foreign blood can live by the sword. AU,sasunaru


**Samurai Hero **(teaser)

by hachico.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" and all characters derived from said series are the creation and thereby intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. No profits are being made from the creation of this work of fiction

* * *

_ Dear Iruka,_

_By the time you get this letter, I'll probably be well on my way. Sorry for leaving in the middle of the night like some kind of fugitive, but I knew you'd try and stop me if I told you what I was planning. Anyway, I wanna thank you for helping me take care of the dojo since the old perv left. You hardly know anything about me, but you've been a really great tutor and friend for the past couple years. Gama-gama Dojo wouldn't be nearly the same without you! I know I complained a lot when you made me study, or clean, or other lame stuff like that, but the truth is I really kind of appreciate what you did for me...Anyway, I guess it's safe for me to tell you where I'm heading since I'm probably long gone by now -- and I know you can't leave the dojo alone to come after me!! (Hehe!)_

_I'm going North, to Edo! Remember how I told you my dad was a legend? Well, the truth is, he gave up his dream for my mom and me a long time ago, before he died. I don't remember him or my mom all that well, but but the perv always used to tell me stories about them and all the awesome stuff they did when they were young. See, before I was born my dad and mom used to live up north in the capitol. (That was before all the anti-foreigner stuff started I guess.) They both worked for the Shogun in this super elite police force, and my dad was even chosen to become the next leader of all of Neo-Edo's law forces!_

_Then the government started to oppose foreigners for some reason. I think you tried to explain it to me in one of my history lessons, but I didn't really get it (Sorry). Apparently my dad was a big legend because even though he was "half" he was really great with a sword -- some say he was "the best"! -- and he was some kind of big hero in the war. That's why the Shogun offered him such a high place in the government I guess._

_But Jiraiya says that he wouldn't accept the position that was offered him by the government because they started forcing foreigners and their children to move out of the capitol and leave government positions after we lost the war and making them live in special areas in the South. I guess nobody ever told you, but my mom was part foreign too. Her grandmother was Dutch, and I heard that my mom had foreign looks -- red hair and all (I guess that's why I look the way I do. But I don't care what I look like! This is my home, not some place across the sea!!)-- so she lost her job and had to move away._

_Anyway, my dad was half Finnish, but the Shogun let him keep his post and would have let him take a really important spot in the government anyway just because he was "special". (I guess that means everybody thought of him as an icon, so they didn't really care if he was half...) Instead of accept the special position the government was offering him though, my dad moved down here to be with my mom and they had me. I don't really get why the government doesn't like foreigners any more, or why my dad had to give everything up because of it. I mean, don't you think it would have been better for him to just take the job and then help change government policies about foreign people that way?_

_I asked Jiraiya about that once when he told me the story, but he just said "I would rather suffer injustice than join the unjust" or something like that. When I told him I didn't get what that means, he just said it means that my dad thought the time for a revolution wasn't far off, but it would take more than one half-foreign government official to change the whole country._

_I still kind of don't know what my dad meant to do by leaving his position and disappearing from the spotlight, but what I do know is that he always wanted my mom and me to be as accepted by everyone else as he was. He always wanted foreigners and natives alike to live here in peace without anybody feeling like they're less than anybody else. Jiraiya thinks that's a great dream...and I do too! That's why I decided a long time ago that I'm gonna make his dream come true -- by going to the capitol and showing everyone that even someone with foreign blood like me can protect this country and live by the sword. That's why I'm gonna be..._

_A SAMURAI HERO!!_

* * *

**Author Talk:**

This is just a teaser for another story idea that's been floating around in my head lately (I have a lot of those!) XD I bought this SasuNaru fan novel about Naruto and Sasuke being samurai, and I thought it was a great concept. So I started drafting up this story idea! It's about 30 percent finished in my head, so I'm probably not gonna start it any time soon. Just something to think about!


End file.
